Bleeding Hearts
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary- A girl from Yami's past is coming to Domino. Her past haunts her, but there is more to her than meets the eye. Just who is this girl? And why is she here? And who is Zoneer?


**Hey! Haven't done any writing in a while, so I apologize for that! I will update my other stories as soon as possible! This I got just for fun, but it will be gory and mentions things not meant for children or those with weak stomachs. You have been warned!**

**Summary- A girl from Yami's past is coming to Domino. Her past haunts her, but there is more to her than meets the eye. Just who is this girl? And why is she here? And who is Zoneer?**

**Warnings: Future blood, gore, violence, and mentions of rape/abuse.**

**Review if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I only own Femi.**

* * *

She was running. That was all she knew. Run away from that place; away from **them**. She didn't notice the rocks digging themselves into her stocking covered feet, nor did she pay attention to the fact her arm was broken. Her crimson hair flew behind her as a knotted mess. Her pale skin was covered head to toe in bruises and many other injuries that she couldn't name at the moment. Her soft, violet eyes continued to wildly scan the area, looking for something, or maybe, someone. Once she heard footsteps again, she sprinted once more.

* * *

Yami and the others were at Burger World, enjoying the relaxing Saturday afternoon for once. There was no school and no enemies trying to destroy the world as they know it. Joey and Kaiba were having one of their usual fights, both of their younger siblings trying to calm them down. Tea was helping both Duke and Tristan with their reports due Monday, since they both put it off till the last minute while everyone else, including Joey, had done it immediately after the assignment was given to get it over with. Bakura had calmed down a considerate amount since receiving his own body, but was still the thief they all remembered. Ryou did his best to keep him in check, but the task was sometimes near impossible. Yugi and Ryou had to keep the two Egyptians from killing each other at least once a day.

Yami stared off into the distance. Though he regained his memories, some were still missing, he could feel it. He heard a voice calling him, but couldn't put it to a face he knew. It was so familiar, close, yet so far. Who was it?

* * *

The crimson haired beauty tripped over a rock, landing hard on her leg. After three failed attempts at standing, she laid down on the cold, hard ground and waits for the inevitable. Three men look down at her with mocking expressions on their faces. Before any of them could come within a yard from her body, they were trapped in the shadows, slowly being eaten alive. The girl's eyes began to glow.

"You shall pay for the pain you brought me for the last 13 years. Hell has finally come for you." She growled out

Next thing any of them knew they had gone to a place that can only be described as hell. Blood, screams, they were everywhere.

The girl gave a grin to where the men were once standing. "With my powers back I can finally find my brother." She said in a distant voice. Tears rolled down her face unwillingly. Slowly, she got up and continued her journey to the city to find the one she lost so long ago.

* * *

Yami felt a presence, but somehow knew it wasn't evil. Bakura seemed to sense it as well, but didn't seem to be worried about it. Not that he would show his worry, if he knew how to worry. Yami decided to keep track of the energy he was sensing, but for now do nothing about it. It wasn't harming his aibou, at least, not right now.

It seemed to be coming closer to him, making his hair stand on edge. Everyone noticed the Pharaoh tense, and were about to question his behavior when a blob of red started hugging Yami like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Walking through town, the crimson haired girl began to hum. The lullaby finally fell from her lips. People walking past her stopped and watched in awe as she sang.

_Winter has come for me, can't carry on._

_The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone._

_I'll spread my wings one more time._

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

_The sun warms my face._

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

_In my heart I know I can let go._

_In the end I will find some peace inside._

_New wings are growing tonight._

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

_The sun warms my face._

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

_As I am soaring I'm one with the wind._

_I am longing to see you again, it's been so long._

_We will be together again._

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

_The sun warms my face._

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

A small, sad smile graced her lips, memories of him floating around her head, and when she lifted her head, she found him. She didn't think; she acted.

* * *

Yami finally found out where the energy was emanating from. 'But didn't she die?' he thought to himself. One look at her face told him everything; he finally found her.

"…Femi?"

The others were confused. Who was Femi? How did the Pharaoh know her? Bakura seemed to be the only one who knew the girl.

"I finally found you, Atem! I have been looking everywhere for you!" The girl, now known as Femi, exclaimed.

"I am glad to see you are alright, but how? I thought you had died after my fight with Zorc!" Atem exclaimed.

"During the attack I somehow was transported to this time. I could sense you, but my powers were gone, so you couldn't find me. I have been here for 13 years."

Atem looked sad.

"I am so sorry I didn't try looking for you earlier, I thought I had lost you." Femi smiled.

"It is alright, brother. I know you didn't know. I understand, and I will always forgive you."

Everyone, except Bakura, was shocked.

"BROTHER?!"

* * *

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! I LOVE IT! Let me know what you think! And take a look at my other stories! BloodyRose is out! ;)**


End file.
